¿Es mi culpa?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Acaso era su culpa de que su mamá no estuviera ahí con ellos? Siempre la visitaban y aunque ella no podía decir nada, sabían que ella estaba ahí. Pero ese día pregunto si era realmente la culpable. ¿Qué le podría contestar?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les he traído un fic más.**_

 _ **Una historia especial para una semana especial. Este viernes cumplo 4 años en fanfiction. Y justamente para ese día subiré hasta los 100 fanfic que he logrado subir gracias a todos ustedes. Esta es mi forma de festejar, así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Vamos Nashi no debemos llegar tarde

Un hombre pelirrosa se encontraba en su cuarto, arreglándose un poco. Sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas, lo único que había cambiado era su, ahora, largo cabello.

En los últimos años se había dejado crecer el cabello a tal manera de ahora tener que amarrarlo y tener una cola de caballo.

Se veía una última vez en el espejo, no se veía viejo, si no mayor. Su rostro ya no se veía como el de hace años, tenía un gran rasguño en su mejilla derecha pero estaba seguro que ya no era como el de antes.

Su inseparable bufanda seguía adornando su cuello, su cuerpo también había cambiado con el tiempo. No se veía con mucho musculo como Laxus o Elfman pero aunque no tuviera mucho musculo el seguía siendo uno de los más fuertes del gremio.

Iba a seguir viéndose en el espejo cuando unas pisadas lo interrumpieron, se escuchaba que estaba subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Suspiro derrotado, ella nunca entendería que no debía de correr.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no subas corriendo o te caerías de nuevo

Salió de su cuarto para ver a una pequeña pelirrosa con ojos café. Inflaba sus mejillas ante un gesto tierno, su ropa se veía un poco desordenada, en especial su cabello que no lo amarraba.

-Papá no me recuerdes a eso fue en parte tu culpa porque me asustaste y por eso me caí

El hombre soltó una pequeña risita divertida, como olvidar su rostro cuando la asusto. Vio como la niña inflo sus mejillas mas, no era tiempo de burlarse de ella.

Dejo de reír y bajo a la altura de la niña. Acomodo y sacudió la pequeña falda que tenia, su blusa igual estaba desordenada, no había duda que esa niña le recordaba mucho a él, vio el cabello de la niña, siempre lo tenía desordenado.

-Vamos a peinarte

Le dedico una sonrisa y la niña corrió directamente a su cuarto. Donde empezó a poner varias cosas en su mesita. Se sentó tranquilamente frente al espejo.

El camino tranquilamente, vio como con sus pies, como todo niño pequeño, trataba de alcanzar pero como no podía los movía. Sonrió y se paro detrás de ella. Agarro un cepillo y empezó a desenredar su largo cabello rosa.

-Happy se fue con Charle y con Kimi al gremio, dijo que luego nos alcanzaría aunque eso sí, primero me ayudo con juntar las flores y despues se fue

Le encantaba cuando hablaba, no había alguien quien la callara. Era interesante y tierno cuando ella hablaba. Escuchaba atentamente mientras ahora acomodaba su cabello para hacer una coleta alta.

Dejo dos pequeños flequillos enfrente y su coleta alta. La niña le gustaba que la peinaran de esa manera. Una vez terminado, la pequeña se fijo en el espejo feliz. Vio a su padre por el espejo y le dedico una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa linda, tierna y traviesa, una sonrisa que veía por parte de él y ella.

Una punzada de dolor aparecio en su pecho. Se volteo rápidamente, no quería que ella lo viera así pero no se dio cuenta que en verdad lo había visto.

Su carita hizo un gesto triste, sabia cuanto le dolía. Suspiro y se levanto de su lugar para poder abrazarlo.

-Gracias papá, vamos se hace tarde...

La pequeña le sonrió, una sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. El igual le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te espero abajo, no tardes

Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabecita de la pequeña. Una vez que salió de la puerta, la pequeña empezó a buscar con la mirada lo que tanto estaba buscando. Una cartera de cuero con unas llaves.

-Con que aquí estaban, perdón por dejarlos solos pero es hora de irnos

Sonrió con ternura al ver esas llaves. Las acomodo en el pequeño cinturón que ella traía y bajo las escaleras. Una vez abajo, el mayor vio el ramo de flores ya preparado. Vio como la pequeña lo tomo en brazos, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron tranquilamente. El bosque había cambiado mucho, en especial su casa, ya no se veía pequeña y desordenada.

Era más grande, con mucho mas espacio. Y todo el bosque era el gran patio de juegos. Los dos caminaron en silencio por el gran bosque. Hasta llegar a un lugar en especial. El lago que todos conocían.

-Con cuidado Nashi no te vayas a caer

La cargo con cuidado para pasar una gran rama de un gran árbol, era el doble de tamaño de la pequeña.

-Pero porque me dices eso si tú fuiste quien tropezaste y caíste al lago

La pequeña rio ante el recuerdo, había sido lo más divertido de hace unas semanas. Una vez abajo caminaron hasta llegar bajo un árbol, cuyas hojas eran las bellas.

-Ya estamos aquí mamá

La pequeña hablo y se sentó en el pasto para ver una gran piedra bajo el árbol.

Mientras que en la misma decía:

 _"Lucy Dragneel. Gran esposa, maga y madre. Un hada más que bailara al son de las hadas."_

Empezó a quitar hojas viejas y las anteriores flores.

El hombre al verla decidió sentarse en el piso y ayudar un poco a su pequeña.

-Sabes mami, gracias a la tía Mira estoy aprendiendo a cocinar y siempre que llegamos a casa me pongo a cocinar, al menos me alegra ya no comer tanto pescado, ahora mi próximo reto es hacer un pastel aunque pienso que la tía Erza se lo comerá

Soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas y siguió quitando las flores viejas.

-Papá dice que prepare algo con mucha carne pero a veces pienso que también se debe comer con otra cosa acompañado

-Pero es verdad

Ambos se vieron y volvieron a sonreír. Una vez que terminaron de quitar las flores, la pequeña empezó a separar las flores.

-Sabes, también estoy aprendiendo la magia de papá, es algo difícil pero sé que podre hacerlo, no me rendiré de todas maneras soy una Dragneel aunque la tía Virgo y el Tío Loke me han ayudado a manejar tu magia mamá, tampoco dejaría de lado tu magia

Una vez que termino, le indico a su padre a que fuera por agua, una vez que regreso, hecho el agua en dos pequeños recipientes. La pequeña acomodo los dos pequeños ramos en esos dos recipientes.

Se quedaron callados por un tiempo. Su padre la volteo a ver y veía que tenía una mirada triste.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?

Le hablo y acaricio su pequeña cabellera rosa.

-¿Extrañas a mamá?

La pregunta que escucho de la pequeña lo tomo desprevenido.

-Sí, la extraño mucho, es la única mujer que he amado y que siempre amare

Con una pequeña sonrisa la recordó. Su hermoso cabello rubio bailaba con el aire mismo. Era rara pero era solo suya.

El cómo bailaba, el cómo se enfurecía, los pequeños sonrojos que eran fáciles de sacar. Sus ojos brillando cuando se entero cuando serian padres y como tarareaba con cariño mientras acariciaba su enorme barriga. Hasta ese día donde la perdió pero gano a su pequeña hija, estaba destrozado, todos lo estaban pero él no se daría por vencido.

Ahora su deber de padre iba a ser el doble pero lo haría por su pequeña y por la que era su mujer. Todos lo apoyarían y no lo dejarían, se lo habían dicho cuando se iba a rendir.

-¿Papá?

Salió de sus sueños y volteo a ver a la pequeña, se veía triste y preocupada. Vio como subió con cuidado su pequeña mano a la mejilla de él.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Sonrió y se quito con su mano las lágrimas.

-Tu mamá era la mejor mujer, cuando nos dijeron que tu venias en camino ella grito y lloro por tu llegada, lo mejor que nos paso en la vida, yo la cuidaba con tanto cariño, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara y ella dio el todo para que tu pudieras nacer y estuvieras aquí con nosotros...

-¿Es mi culpa que mamá ya no estuviera aquí con nosotros?

Volteo a su lado y vio como su pequeña empezaba a llorar. Su corazón se encogió y la tomo para abrazarla. La abrazo con tanta fuerza mientras sentía como ella se abrazaba más a él.

-Claro que no pequeña, tú no tienes la culpa de que mamá ya no este aquí

-Pero mamá aun hubiera estado aquí si no fuera por mí

La separo un poco de su cuerpo y con una mano le quito las pequeñas lagrimas.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, ambos sabíamos los riesgos y decidimos arriesgarnos, mamá se esforzó mucho para tenerte sana y salva y mírate, eres una niña muy traviesa y tierna

Escucho la pequeña risa de la niña, revolvió un poco sus cabellos. Y volvió a sonreír.

-Pero mamá siempre estará aquí con nosotros

Señalo su corazón con su mano libre y de igual manera, señalo el corazón de la pequeña.

-Tú eres igual a mamá, me alegra que te parecieras más a ella porque así siempre la tendré a mi lado y me encargare de que nuestra pequeña crezca sana y salva

La pequeña volvió a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y abrazo con más fuerza a su padre.

-Tú eres y seguirás siendo nuestra pequeña, nuestra pequeña niña

Sonrió y volvió apretarla contra él. Sintió como ella había dejado de llorar, nunca abriría sus brazos, no quería dejarla ir.

-Te amo papá y también a ti mamá

-Yo igual te amo Nashi

Cerró sus ojos, una delicada brisa empezaba a revolver sus cabellos. Las hojas bailaban y una esencia de vainilla aparecía.

-También te amo Lucy

Susurro por muy debajo, sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano muy cálida.

 _"También los amo a los dos"_

Un pequeño susurro se escucho. Sonrió más grande y se levanto con su hija. Empezó a dar vueltas mientras escuchaba como la pequeña soltaba risas.

-Bien pequeña, es hora de ir al gremio y continuar con el plan "Quitarle el pastel a la tía Erza" y "Molestar a los tíos hielera y tornillos"

La pequeña sonrió. Le pidió a su papá que la bajara y antes de irse le dio una última vista al lugar donde estaba su madre.

-Gracias mamá, vendremos mañana para poder pescar y Happy y Kimi vendrán

Le sonrió y empezó a caminar dejando a su padre ahi parado.

-Nuestra pequeña niña Lucy

Sonrió y dio la vuelta para seguir a su pequeña.

 _"Hasta mañana mi querida hija"_

Un pequeño susurro escucho la pequeña, volteo a ver a la piedra. Sonrió y tomo la mano de su padre para caminar al gremio.

-Seré una gran maga y te protegeré papá

-Pero yo soy un temible dragón

-Y yo soy tu hija

Y así con una plática se alejaron del lugar. Mientras que en la piedra se podía notar a una pequeña hada, se encontraba sentada en la piedra mientras veía a los dos alejarse del lugar. Una vez que se alejaron, voló muy alto, bailando al son de las hadas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 4 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
